


GAMERS IN LOVE

by Asagao_Love, ChuuX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bwuefnsjqjdjdnja, Crack Fic, F/M, will never be finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagao_Love/pseuds/Asagao_Love, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuuX/pseuds/ChuuX
Summary: THE HAVE FUN TOGETHER 😉
Relationships: Spicy boy/Spicy girl





	GAMERS IN LOVE

ONCE UPON A TIME THEY HAD ROCKING FUN TIMES CAUSE XAVI DIDNT DIE

A long time ago in a deserted land, a lone man stood on that land, lost and alone.


End file.
